gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sunshine Autos
Sunshine Autos, also known as the Sun Yard, is a car showroom in Vice City. Located just south of Little Havana, it is featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and its prequel, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description In GTA Vice City Stories, circa 1984, Sunshine Autos is a small dealership located close to the Vice City Trailer Park, with a new showroom under construction next to it. By 1986, the new showroom has been completed, with the old dealership demolished and the trailer park cleared. The dealership is bought by retired footballer BJ Smith and renamed BJ's Used Autos. However, Smith quickly runs into financial difficulties and the police begin to monitor his activities, so Smith sells the dealership to Tommy Vercetti for $50,000. Once purchased by Vercetti, the dealership reverts to its original name. Vercetti uses the showroom to sell stolen cars from four lists. Once all the requested vehicles have been retrieved, the business generates an income of $9,000. Landscape Features In 1986, Sunshine Autos features a modern two-floor showroom. Outside the showroom, a ramp leads down to four two-car garages, an import garage and a Spray'n'go shop (the only such establishment in the city). Next to the import garage is a map detailing street races located across the city. The showroom site crosses the border of two districts. The showroom itself is in Viceport but the garages are located in Little Havana. Special Vehicles Available ;GTA Vice City Once all the listed cars are delivered to A+B Auto's Sunshine Autos Import Garage in GTA Vice City, the Deluxo, Sabre Turbo, Sandking and Hotring Racer cars start spawning inside. Also before these cars start to spawn, a Sentinel can be found inside. ;GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City Stories, several special vehicles are available for purchase after completing several missions: *A Quad for $3,000 after completing the mission When Funday Comes. *A Bulletproof BF Injection for $4,000 after completing level 15 of the Beach Patrol side mission. *A Bulletproof Stretch for $3,000 after completing the mission Kill Phil. Gallery SunshineAutos-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|Exterior of the "new" Sunshine Autos in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. SunshineAutos-GTAVC-purchase.jpg|Tommy Vercetti buying Sunshine Autos from BJ Smith in GTA Vice City. SunshineAutos-GTAVCS.jpg|Exterior of the "old" Sunshine Autos in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. SunshineAutos-GTAVCS-New1.jpg|The new dealership under construction in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. SunshineAutos-GTAVCS-New2.jpg|Another view of the new dealership under construction in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the Sunshine Autos purchase cutscene is "Steppin' Out" by Joe Jackson. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Flash FM. *Although named BJ's Used Autos when under BJ Smith's ownership, the dealership signs and the game data always read Sunshine Autos. See Also *Sunshine Autos Import Garage *Capital Autos *Wang Cars Navigation de:Sunshine Autos es:Sunshine Autos fi:Car ShowingRoom pl:Sunshine Autos tr:Sunshine Autos Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Auto Dealerships Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Properties Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Mainland Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Mainland